


Been a Bad Girl

by drop_in_the_ocean



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, smut with a fluffy ending i guess, wanted to include some kinks but this is my first smut so baby steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drop_in_the_ocean/pseuds/drop_in_the_ocean
Summary: She is painfully aware of the fact that her little displays of affection toward Jennie in front of this many people will not go unpunished. And perhaps that’s exactly what she wants.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	Been a Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the cringy title, needed to make a boombayah reference. inspired by jenlisa wilding on stage in osaka a week ago. enjoy!

She is not behaving properly and she knows it; she cannot help it, either. This is their second show in the past two days but first in many months and it’s almost like she doesn’t remember what the word “appropriate” means at the moment. In all honesty, she doesn’t care too much either.

Lisa is not behaving properly and she knows what that will lead to later. Not that she thinks there is anything too wrong about the way she has been teasing her girlfriend on stage for the last hour – she could be way less subtle if she wanted to (which she does), but she is painfully aware of the fact that her little displays of affection toward Jennie in front of this many people will not go unpunished. And perhaps that’s exactly what she wants.

The prominent beat starts blasting throughout the entire Kyocera Dome and the girls are already in the all too familiar Boombayah formation. The screams coming from the crowd are as loud as ever, and in just a few short moments, as Lisa herself is about to find out, they will become even louder.

The English rap part never fails to impress the audience, and the youngest girl knows this is the highlight of the song for many which is why she does her best to deliver. The chants are becoming more resonant as she ends the verse and welcomes Jisoo into hers. She moves to the left and switches positions with Rosé while trying to catch her girlfriend’s glare.

What she didn’t expect is to find the older girl staring right back at her. Did Jennie just wink at her or is she imagining things? Lisa manages to make out Jisoo’s voice saying _“Front to my back”_ which promptly snaps her out of wherever her mind went to for a moment. Her girlfriend is now standing in front of her, facing the crowd and ready to sing her lines. Everything seems to be in order until the younger girl notices a sudden movement that isn’t at all a part of the choreography – Jennie is now glancing at Lisa over her shoulder, lifting her hand and… Pointing at her?

 _“I know **she** wanna touch”_.

There is absolutely no way Lisa heard that right. She knows Jennie would never do something like that, not in this scenario, not when over fifty thousand people have their eyes glued to the stage, eating up every word that comes out of their mouths. However, the now deafening screams from the crowd –and her girlfriend’s sly smirk– are telling her otherwise.

The rush she is feeling right now is almost impossible to hide, because it has been building up inside her ever since the concert began. Jennie has been in Japan for the last couple of days and the separation, however short, did not help Lisa’s needs; it only made it worse. And she knows her girlfriend feels exactly the same, thanks to all the desperate texts and photos she’s been getting. The heat is now spreading through her rapidly, reaching all the vulnerable spots and as much as she wants to be mad at the older girl for doing this to her, she knows she deserves it. A quick glance at Jennie proves yet again that this was exactly her girlfriend’s plan all along, as she catches the hungry eyes tracing every single inch of her body.

Lisa hasn’t been behaving properly and now she’ll pay the price.

–

She hears the pull and thud of the door in the dressing room and she doesn’t need to look to know who it is. A very audible click follows as the older girl locks said door which causes Lisa to eagerly turn around.

Nothing but a simple, black thong is covering up parts of the sight that is in front of Jennie, as Lisa has previously (un)dressed for this occasion. It is hard to read her girlfriend’s expression in this very moment but she is still well aware of the effect she has on her.

“I see you already did half the work.” Jennie’s voice is deep and lazy, a lethal combination that sends Lisa into a spiral of the ever-rising hunger. She wants— nay, _needs_ more from the older girl, but unfortunately, she’s not the one who decides if she is going to get it; not today.

“I didn’t want us to waste any time. We don’t have much.”

Jennie stared her down. “I don’t remember letting you do this, though.”

Lisa knows how much the older girl enjoys the power play, and she knows just how far she needs to go in order to tip the scale in her favor.

“I don’t remember letting you tell a packed stadium that I want to touch you.”

Jennie seems to hesitate before stepping toward her, breathing a bit heavier, eyes not wandering away for a second from the younger girl’s face. “It’s what you deserve for teasing me all day. Did you really think you were gonna win?” 

Lisa feels like she won already, but she decides to keep that thought to herself. “You know everyone’s gonna be talking about it now.” She is still standing in place, patiently waiting for Jennie’s gaze to slip. 

“How sad that they don’t get to see the aftermath. Spread your legs.” Jennie’s eyes are still locked on Lisa’s and her cold demeanor sends shivers and heat waves at the same time through the younger girl’s body. She has no choice but to obey; slowly leaning against the wall behind her, she assumes her position. 

Jennie lets out a small whimper, aroused by the mere sight. “Good girl.”

Lisa isn’t ever the one to rush, but the spot between her legs is getting wetter as each second passes and she has to physically stop herself from doing anything she isn’t specifically told to, so she puts her arms behind her and waits —this time very impatiently— for her girlfriend to speak out. 

“Start touching yourself.”

Lisa’s eyes widen. “What? Jen—,” she begins but doesn’t get to finish that sentence as she is suddenly forced to direct all of her attention to the older girl who is now taking her top off.

“If you’re good, I might get rid of this bra, too. Now start touching yourself.” It doesn’t take too long for Lisa to start following the instructions she’s being given. She would much rather have Jennie’s hands all over her, tugging her panties down, her slick digits sliding down her sides, sliding _inside_ her; but she could now feel her underwear soaking through and she desperately needs a release. She also desperately needs Jennie to take her clothes off, so she finally complies.

Lisa’s hands slowly make their way up to her own chest, giving the buds a hard squeeze but not missing the opportunity to leave a couple of scratch marks first – a simple yet effective move that makes Jennie’s determination to not break the eye contact impossible; her gaze drops significantly and finds its place on her girlfriend’s nipples, already hardened from the chilly dressing room air; a low groan leaves the older girl’s mouth as she’s getting ready to give Lisa another instruction. Or so Lisa thinks.

“You make me so wet, Lili.”

The things Jennie says sometimes.

“Your fingers would be drenched if you touched me right now.”

This causes a new wave of heat to shoot straight through Lisa’s body. “Unnie, please…”

A devilish smirk appears on Jennie’s face as she points at Lisa’s thong. “Look at you, you’re already leaking.” The younger girl swallows hard. “Take it off and keep going.”

Lisa is almost relieved at the request, feeling the stickiness between her thighs as she pushes her underwear all the way down. She knows Jennie noticed the gloss of wetness covering her center even though she is trying her hardest to not make any sounds at the sight. “Like what you see, Nini?”

The older girl just whimpers in response, visibly flustered by the nickname.

Lisa is both amused and satisfied by the reaction she elicited, gently bringing her fingertips near the core. Jennie’s lips are now slightly parted, soaking up her every move; it doesn’t take much for her to squirm as the younger girl’s digits slide down her slit, spreading the wetness all over her cunt. Eyes never leaving Jennie’s, she parts her thighs a little more in order to give her girlfriend a better view; she finally reaches her clit and starts rubbing delicate circles against it.

Jennie doesn’t care about control anymore; she doesn’t care about not giving in, because the sight of Lisa touching herself isn’t something she can witness without letting out a moan. She carefully observes Lisa’s fingers as they quicken the pace, pressing harder with each motion she makes. Just when the younger girl is getting ready to slide her wet digits inside herself, Jennie starts walking towards her. “Stop.” She takes another step, making the space between them almost non-existent. Lisa is trembling, soaked and hopeful, still holding the eye contact.

“You didn’t think I was actually gonna let you do this alone, did you?” Jennie’s hot breath on Lisa’s lips makes it all worthwhile; she can feel her whole body shaking in anticipation and she doesn’t get to respond - not that she minds. She also doesn’t mind that she is pinned against that cold dressing room wall, as long as it’s Jennie’s skin that she gets to feel against her own. Her lips are now slightly parted, not to say something but to show how hungry she is for Jennie’s, and it works. 

The older girl’s mouth finally latches onto Lisa’s as they gravitate towards each other, heated and dry for only a second before their tongues clash against one another and it feels like a power play yet again. Lisa moans into the kiss and deepens it, groping blindly for the buttons on her girlfriend’s shorts, but is met with protest as Jennie pushes her hands away, breaking the kiss for only a moment. “Not yet.” Her pupils are dark and full but her gaze is warm, doing wonders to Lisa’s already throbbing core. “I want to feel you first.” 

A harsh groan leaves the younger girl’s mouth and she only manages to mutter a desperate “Please touch me” under her breath before Jennie slips her tongue back in, kissing her hot and dirty until her jaw aches. Her hands are impatiently travelling all over Lisa’s body, so hot they’re almost burning against her skin, making her tremble beneath the touch. Jennie traces Lisa’s upper lip with her tongue before she slowly makes her way down to her neck, her collarbones and eventually her chest, leaving wet marks behind, gently looking for the tender spots; she cups one of Lisa’s breasts in her hand while delicately grazing the tip of her other nipple with the lower lip.

A sharp intake of breath follows as Lisa is trying to keep a moan from escaping, and it only causes Jennie to tighten her grip as her tongue finally rolls against Lisa’s bud before covering it with her mouth entirely. Her free hand is roaming aimlessly over the younger girl’s body while she sucks on her pebbled nipple, and she doesn’t even have to come close to her center to know how wet it is. Jennie directs her attention to Lisa’s stomach –now tightened with arousal– for a bit, leaving a couple of open-mouthed kisses before she senses her girlfriend’s hands tugging at her bra. Her eyebrow slightly rises as she lifts her head, waiting for Lisa’s explanation. 

The younger girl tries to suppress the heavy breathing before she utters her response. “Y-you said if I was good…”

Jennie’s mouth forms a smirk.

“You were so good, Lili. Such a good girl. You can take it off now.”

Without missing a beat, Lisa reaches for the hooks and within seconds leaves Jennie topless. She takes a brief moment to enjoy the sight before pulling her in for another heated kiss. Jennie doesn’t hesitate to press forward, biting the flesh of her mouth, her breasts pressed firmly against Lisa’s. Every part of the younger girl’s body is now tingling with a wave of various sensations, starving for more. She knows her girlfriend is purposely making her wait, wanting her to beg and while she’s been doing a good job so far resisting that need, every inch of her is inflamed with Jennie’s touch, ready to burst; and so Lisa finally caves in.

“Please…” is the only thing she manages to utter in this state, though; not good enough for Jennie.

“Please _what_? Use your words, Lili. Otherwise I won’t be able to help you.” She lowers her hands down to her sides, nails digging into them; Lisa moans under her breath. “Please, touch me…”

“Is that what you want?” Jennie clearly isn’t satisfied with this answer either, as her fingers move against the inside of her thighs ever so slightly, teasing her relentlessly.

“I- I want you to fuck me. Please, unnie, I’m s- so wet”, she cries out, genuinely at a breaking point.

This sets Jennie off and Lisa could see it in her eyes; she opens her mouth for one last instruction.

“I want them wide open.”

Lisa complies immediately, planting her feet further apart. She waits impatiently for Jennie’s digits to finally reach her slit, but instead notices her girlfriend’s body lowering beneath her. It takes Lisa a second to grasp that Jennie is now on her knees, lips parted, locking eyes with her. 

“I wanted you to sit on my face ever since I saw you in that outfit before we went on stage.”

A whimper.

“Every time you’d dance in front of me, all I could think about was my tongue inside you.”

A louder whimper.

Jennie traces Lisa’s folds with her fingertips, circling around the center before finally sliding them up her slit. The loudest moan leaves Lisa’s mouth, a lot louder than it is supposed to be, but she is way past caring anymore. That single touch sends shivers through her entire body and she craves more.

“Look how fucking wet you are. So wet for your unnie.” Groan after groan, Lisa is finding it impossible to stand still. She pushes her hips upwards, desperately trying to reach Jennie’s mouth, and she almost does.

Jennie smirks. “You’re so needy, Lili. I guess you really want me to fuck you.” With that said, she buries her head between Lisa’s thighs, mouth finally fastened on her and Lisa feels like she might collapse.

Jennie is too hungry to be subtle any longer, so she licks a line up Lisa’s wet cunt, making her way to her already swollen clit. The tip of her tongue flicks against it in a swift motion, making the younger girl squirm with pleasure. This only fuels Jennie’s desire as she wraps her lips around the most sensitive area and starts sucking on it gently.

“Fuck, Jennie-“ the younger girl groans, eyes shut, knees buckling slightly. Lisa’s hands are now pressing hard against her girlfriend’s scalp, pushing her inwards while thrusting her thighs further into Jennie’s face. The wetness is now dripping down the older girl’s chin as she is fervently toying with Lisa’s nub, feeling the swell of it under her tongue. The pressure she’s placing on her clit is ever so light, motions slow, just the way Lisa likes it, the way it drives her absolutely crazy every time. But it seems like she’s ready for more, Jennie notices, as she feels the younger girl’s hips moving desperately towards her, trying to find as much friction as they could.

The older girl backs up slightly, creating some space for her hand to sweep in, never breaking the eye contact with her girlfriend. She brings her fingertips up to Lisa’s wet spot, rubbing it gently before sliding inside her.

A high-pitched moan fills the room as Lisa’s hands are looking for something to clutch, her fingers tangling in Jennie’s dark hair. She draws a deep, shuddering breath, her body trembling involuntarily while she’s grinding against her girlfriend’s slick digits. The heat sears through Lisa’s spine and she groans in pure ecstasy. Jennie feels her own shorts soaking through as she keeps pumping in and out at the same pace, provoking a whine with each push.

“More, Nini”, Lisa cries out, her hips rising, arching into every stroke.

Jennie slows her thrusts. “Fuck, you really can’t get enough? Such a needy girl.” 

“N-no, please unnie, don’t slow down, I- I need-“

“You need me to fuck you harder. And I will, but you have to ask nicely first.” Jennie’s lazy voice makes Lisa’s head spin.

“Please, Nini. I need your fingers inside me, please. See how wet you make me?”

The older girl accepts this form of begging, not really feeling like she has a choice since she desperately wants to make Lisa come all over her hand. “You have any idea how much I like every single inch of your body?” she says as she starts picking up the pace. Lisa quivers. “From your lips, to your neck, your tits, your ass, that one mole near your ankle…” She takes a deep breath before slipping another finger inside her girlfriend. Lisa’s back arches, making a slight gap between her and the wall behind her before leaning against it again. Jennie’s free hand grabs onto Lisa’s hip as she is fucking into her faster and faster with each thrust. It makes Lisa falter, lewd sounds filling the room, coming both from her core as well as her mouth as she’s panting uncontrollably. She muffles her cries just seconds before she senses the wet tip of Jennie’s tongue sucking on her swollen clit again. The pressure that has been building up is now becoming overwhelming for the younger girl, her entire body feeling like it’s on fire and might combust at any given moment. 

Jennie feels Lisa’s walls clenching around her fingers as she dives deeper with a brisk pace, her tongue never leaving the nub and she can now hear her girlfriend struggling to utter words in between the moans. “Fuck, Jennie, I- I’m gonna come—” One last thrust and Lisa finds herself coming undone, wave of orgasm washing over her as she shakes and twitches, letting out a loud gasp before slowly calming down, her body still trembling slightly.

Another “fuck” is all she manages to mutter while Jennie is eagerly soaking up every wet spot between her girlfriend’s legs, sucking her own fingers clean before she finally stands up again. Lisa’s eyes are barely open and yet full of fondness for the older girl, pulling her in for a messy kiss, tasting her wet, salty lips before collapsing into her arms. “That was…” She pauses for a second before trying to go on, but Jennie cuts in. “I know.”

Lisa’s grip tightens as she whispers a soft “I love you, Nini” into the girl’s neck.

“I love you too, Lili.”

“My turn.”

Jennie chuckles, placing a peck on the younger girl’s cheek and pulling away slightly in order to respond. “As much as it pains me to say this, I really don’t think we have time for that.” Her words are met with protest and a light pout and just as Lisa is about to apologize (and try to change her girlfriend’s mind), she feels Jennie’s plump lips pressing softly against hers. “It’s okay, babe. We need to get ready now, but I promise you will get to return the favor tonight.”

Lisa wasn’t behaving properly today and she knew that; now she had to wait _hours_ before being able to behave improperly again.

**Author's Note:**

> am i proud of this? no. will i turn it into a series if i feel inspired enough again? absolutely.  
> if you have any feedback, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
